fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Fullmetal Alchemist: Sonata of Memories
Fullmetal Alchemist: Stray Rondo is a role playing game for the Gameboy Advance published by Bandai. It is one of two FMA games for the GBA that were only released in Japan. It's a direct sequel to Stray Rondo. Plot The game begins with Winry tending one of her costumers when she hears a bomb blast. The scene shifts to Edward and Alphonse Elric making their way to Resembool for Ed's automail 's maintenance. While she is repairing, Winry asks the brothers to be more careful as the State Military is more likely to be a target for such commotions. A pair of children comes in to inform the group about a wounded stranger in the village. Ed decides to check it out and Winry insists on going along to provide first aid. The trio reaches the barn ,where the stranger is taking refuge, and sees a strange group surrounding it. When Ed's attempt to converse peacefully fails, the Elrics ward off the lot by a fight. Once inside the barn, the trio learns from the stranger that he's a rogue from an organisation named "Reperarey" who targets military edifice for bambarding. He tells them about the next target being East City Military HQ and dies. The Elrics decide to travel there to alert the HQ. Winry decides to come along as she was the one who made the promise to the stranger. During their ride on train, a Bald 's group routinely hi-jacks the train again but the Elrics throw him in the prison once again. After reaching the East City, Ed decides to go immediately to Colonel Mustang to warn him about the imminent. But while they are exchanging information with Colonel Mustang about Reperarey organisation, a bomb blasts and the trio along with Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye gets engaged in dealing with the situation. While repairing a broken wall with his alchemy, Ed notices a familiar girl present who he saw before at the barn where he fought the hostile group. Suspicious, he tries to call her but she responds by running away. Edward informs Mustang about it and they decide to go after her with Riza while Al and Winry are forced to stay behind to help the civilians involved in the incident. The trio heads into the sewers but finds the culprits responsible for the bombing instead of the girl. Determined that girl isn't there, the trio heads back to the HQ. Back at HQ, Mustang exchanges the information found from the culprits to Edward and charges him with the bombing case. Edward refuses at first but is forced to comply. Mustang also charges him with Mount Tedesco bandits case. Winry again insists on tagging along to help but Edward bluntly refuses for her assisstance saying that she is not 'ready' for it. Riza hands over her gun to Winry and tells Ed that the girl is prepared. Mustang along with Riza plans to tag as well and the party heads towards the Mount Tedesco. The party sucessfully solves the Mount Tedesco's caseand returns to the headquraters. Mustang commends on Winry's improved skills ad ask her to stay. Winry says she wouldn't follow military orders but will stay to help her childhood friends anyway. With no leads to the bombing incidents, Mustang sends the trio (Ed, Al, and Winry) for an investigation. While investigating the trio crosses path with Randy and Cate whom the Elrics met while investigating on Chimera extermiation some time ago. Cate information about a man named Fagott who know about the current bombing incidents and the trio makes it way to Fagott's house. The Trio meets Cravis Fagott but he refuses to talk unless the party brings an alchemic gun. The party heads out and travels various places to collect materials for the gun. Once the party forges the alchemic gun, it heads back to Fagott. Fagott asks Edward to use the gun to test his determination. He also asks Winry her reason for fighting. Winry tells the group that she wants to protect people and doesn't want to go through the loss of losing someone again. Fagotts admires the party's determination and feelings and asks them to go to a man name Lute Zaxophon who is an alchemist-detective investigating the bombing incidents. With hope of acquiring some info, the party leaves for Reglotaria to meet Lute. Arriving at Reglotaria the party witnesses another bomb blast with the mysteriuos girl in the vicinity again. Edward chases the girl while the rest of the party stays behind to help the citizens. While the group is helping the citizens they get attacked by the Reperarey members but are saved by a mysterious man using alchemy. After the group fights off the terrorist, Edward returns with a failure and the mysterious man offers the group to rest at his house. The man later reveals himself to be Lute Zaxophon at his house and the group explains that they were actually looking for him. Lute insists on reporting to Fagott which party agrees to do. At Fagott's mansion the group conjectures that the mysterious girl belongs to the Reperarey which Winry continuosly denies saying that she saw something. Before Winry can explain further what she saw, Lute interrupts her saying that East City might be in danger as there were no fatalities last time, Reperarey would strike again. The party rushes toward the East City where they see the mysterious girl again. The party follows her and comes at a small Reperarey hideout. There the party witnesses the girl arguing with some Reperarey members who eventually attack her. Sensing that the girl is in danger Winry insists th party to help her. The girl runs away and the party sucessfully defeats the men. Lute makes a detective hunch that there may be more Reperarey members hiding in the sewers. The party is unsure but follows his hunch anyway. The party indeed finds some men hiding there and gets rid of them and then heads back to HQ to report it to Colonel Mustang. At the HQ the party reports the consecutive events to Mustang. Winry again defends the mysterious girl and explains that when she saw her near the bombing incident, the girl was really trying hard to save the civilians. Lute discharges this idea by saying it was merely an act for deception. After listening to the party's point of views, Mustang reveals some basic info about the mysterious girl to the party. The party learns some basic info about Viola Amore and heads towards a town named Nelvo. The party arrives at Nelvo and finally confronts Viola openly. Viola tells the party about herself. The party learns that she is an auto-mail engineer whose parents were killed by a State Alchemist . She also tells them about having no affliation with Reperarey and she was merely looking for her missing youger sister who was rumored to be taken by them. At first the whole party excluding Winry mistrusts Viola's words but after watching Viola fighting the Reperarey members along with Chimeras attacking Nelvo, the party decides that she is innocent. The party decides that a Chimera making alchemist is involved with Reperarey and heads towards the East City to report that. Viola also joins the party to ammend for her trouble she caused the party and to search for her sister. Trivia *Alphonse spellings have been mispronounced as Alfonse instead of Alphonse. *Winry's clothes change between the map and battle mode. She is wearing her mechanic's garb during the battles and a typical pink outfit during the cutscenes and in the map mode. External Links Official Site (Japanese) Category:Video Games